Rêves douloureux
by anzendes
Summary: Eustass Kid n'avait peur de rien. Ou peut-être si, de ces rêves qui le hantait dès qu'il osait se reposer.
1. Chapter 1

**« Killer ?** Interpella une petite voix qui interrompu le silence froid qu'apportait cette nuit d'hiver sur le bateau pirate. Le concerné ne bougea cependant pas, à vrai dire il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures durant, posté face à la mer guettant le moindre trouble qui pourrait casser cette nuit paisible. Il devait être aux alentours de deux ou trois heures du matin et tout les habitants du bateau se reposaient dans leur chambre.

 **\- Hum ?** Se décida-t-il tout de même à répondre, quelques minutes plus tard. Bien qu'il aimait être tranquille en ces soirs là, il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer son équipier.

 **\- Le capt'ain, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre en ce moment ?** Dans l'immédiat, aucunes réponses ne pu franchir les lèvres du second. Oh, bien sûr, il savait. Mais il n'était grandement pas question d'en parler aux autres, c'était trop personnel, trop intrusif. Le silence prit rapidement place alors qu'une brise de vent l'accompagna.

 **\- Le sommeil est une chose étrange. Il apporte des pensées et une solitude que l'on attendait pas, parfois, cela surprend. Parce que l'on avait oublié certaines choses, et quand elle nous reviennent en pleine face, on ne sait pas comme réagir.** Une sorte de malaise transperça son interlocuteur. Cela sonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce réprimande, il ne saisissait pas réellement pourquoi. Un léger rire lui barra le souffle.

 **\- Parfois j'oubliais que la bizarrerie vous étais commune. »**

De nombreux avis de recherches barricadaient le mur. Certains plus anciens que d'autre. Certains plus écorchés, voir même décolorés. Ils se superposaient de telle sorte que la plupart étaient recouvert par d'autres. Plus centralisés. Probablement plus importants. Au milieu de toute cette récolte trônait l'affiche d'un homme au chapeau de paille un couteau planté entre ses deux yeux. Comme si la place de celui-ci était justifiée. Totalement normal. Cette vue terrifierait probablement n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Autours de son affiche se trouvaient toutes celles de son équipage passant de Zoro Roronoa à Chopper et Brook. Seulement, une manquait. Probablement l'une des plus essentielle selon le point de vu. La mise à prix du troisième membre de l'équipage était introuvable sur ce mur. D'une certaine façon, c'était normal. C'était la seule tête qu'il n'avait pas prévu de prendre.

Oh, pas de méprise. Le favoritisme n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne faisait pas dans le gnangnan ou quoi que cela. Il n'était pas non plus tombé sous l e charme de cette magnifique rousse aux courbes scandaleuses. Quoi que, son bras droit dirait probablement l'inverse, mais il n'était pas question de cela actuellement.

Le capitaine Eustass Kid détestait rêver. Pourtant son passe-temps était bien le sommeil, ce qui était légèrement contradictoire. En fait, son problème n'était pas les rêves en général parce que en effet, rêver est un phénomène naturel. Il était presque impossible de ne pas le faire. Non, son problème était certains rêves. Qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis l'époque de douze ans mais qui revenait comme un revers de fortune.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, le capitaine roux jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule. Elle indiquait deux heures quarante-cinq du matin. Ils atteindraient la nouvelle île dans les alentours de dix-heures du matin selon son navigateur. Il se devait d'être en forme au cas où une mauvaise surprise les attendaient sur celle-ci. Seulement, il préférait lutter contre le sommeil, mais les trois jours qu'il avait passé sans dormir ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Et il se retrouva inévitablement entraîner dans les limbes du sommeil qui n'attendaient que lui.

 _ **« Kid, Killer qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de bricoler ?**_ _Questionna une femme d'environ la quarantaine d'année, les cheveux longs et d'un rouge pur. Ses grands yeux verts captivèrent rapidement les deux petits garçons qui jouaient encore avec des outils et des planches de bois qu'ils avaient trouvés plus tôt dans chez eux. Le petit roux aux cheveux en batailles et aux grosses lunettes se leva en rigolant et soulevant l'objet en question._

 _ **\- Tu te plaignais qu'il manquait une chaise… Du coup on en a fabriqué une !**_ _L'adulte regarda les deux petits garnements tout sourire face à elle, immensément surprise avant de les prendre rapidement dans ses bras en rigolant joyeusement, les yeux remplit d'eau._

 _ **\- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs les garçons… »**_ _Soupira-t-elle doucement, l'émotion grandissante dans sa gorge ce qui ne surpris pas plus les deux petits monstres. Ils avaient l'habitude, elle était très émotive Kana._

 _Traversant les rues de la ville en courant, Kid tentait d'échapper au vieux marchand de fruits qui le coursait parce qu'il venait de lui voler deux ou trois pommes. Ce dernier ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, trop énervé de se faire avoir par le petit roux en permanence. Alors qu'il pensait prendre un bon chemin, Kid se retrouva rapidement bloqué dans une ruelle avec l'adulte prêt à réprimander le plus petit. Alors qu'il l'attrapa rapidement par les cheveux et qu'il tenta de se débattre, une voix fluette se fit entendre dans la petite ruelle._

 _ **« Dites monsieur, ce n'est pas illégal de s'en prendre ainsi à un enfant ?**_ _Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix et tombèrent sur une petite rouquine marchant vers eux habillée d'une robe blanche à poids vert, les mains croisées dans le dos. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté, un air interrogateur sur le visage._

 _ **\- De quoi est-ce que je me mêle gamine ? Rentre chez toi.**_ _Le marchand se retourna rapidement vers Kid pour lui asséner une gifle qui le fit tomber sur le sol, faisant se renverser les pommes volées. Alors qu'il allait en aKidffliger une autre, la gamine reprit._

 _ **\- Bon c'est pas très grave… Il y a un monsieur de la marine dans la rue, je vais aller le chercher ! »**_ _Rapidement, le marchand se tendit et relâcha son emprise sur Kid avant de s'éloigner des deux enfants en pestant bruyamment pour sortir de la rue. La petite rousse haussa les épaules pour s'avancer du garçon de son âge._

 _ **« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.**_ _Cracha Kid en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche. La petite fille sourit doucement avant de se pencher et d'attraper une pomme qu'elle essuya avant de croquer dedans sous les yeux ébahit de l'autre._ _ **Hé ! C'est ma pomme !**_

 _ **\- Tu es un piètre voleur tu sais ?**_ _La gamine rigola doucement avant de lui faire dos et sortir de la ruelle, le petit garçon à ses trousses. Ils passèrent au milieu du marché qui se déroulait dans l'avenue principale et regardait la petite fille voler aisément sans que personne ne le remarque. Arrivée au bout de la rue elle se tourna vers le roux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lui tendit trois morceaux de pains en gardant un pour elle et lui donna tous les fruits qu'elle avait dérobé. Pêches, oranges et mangues._ _ **Tiens, prend ça. En dédommagement de la pomme.**_

 _Les bras chargés d'aliments qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'obtenir, le petit Kid la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. La petite fille lui fit signe de la main avant de partir en courant dans les dédales de rues de la capitale. Perdu, il décida de prendre la route de chez lui en courant pour rejoindre au plus vite sa maisonnée. Là-bas se trouvait déjà Killer au chevet de leur mère adoptive, lui passant une éponge sur le visage._

 _ **« Tu es déjà rentré Kid ?**_ _Souffla une voix épuisée, le concerné sourit doucement avant de murmurer un léger « oui ». Il saisit rapidement une pêche qu'il partit rincer avant de l'éplucher de la couper en petit morceaux dans une assiette pour se diriger vers la femme alitée._

 _ **« Tu devrais manger ça Kana, ça te fera du bien.**_ _La rouquine tourna doucement la tête pour voir ce que lui tendait le petit garçon. Elle eut un grand sourire en voyant son fruit préféré reposer dans l'assiette._

 _ **« Comment as-tu eu tout ça Kid ?**_ _Demanda-t-elle. Le concerné ne répondit pas immédiatement, lui faisant ingérer les petits morceaux de fruits frais qui pourraient sûrement lui donner quelques forces. Killer regardait l'autre silencieusement, continuant de prendre soin de l'adulte allongée._

 _ **« Il a travaillé pour madame Yozoru l'autre jour. Elle l'a payée grassement. »**_ _Articula doucement Killer, conscient de son mensonge. Mais il n'avait pas le choix._

 _Kana hocha doucement la tête en souriant avant de se laisser emporter dans le monde des rêves que Killer et Kid détestait tant ces derniers jours._

 _La petite rouquine faisait ses petites affaires sur sa barque planquée dans une crique semblant peu connue de l'île. Elle avait trouvé ce coin tranquille en arrivant sur l'archipel, souhaitant garder sa barque emplit de trésor cachée de tous. Cela devait faire plus d'une semaine qu'elle était arrivée ici, probablement qu'elle quitter le lendemain_ _avant qu'elle ne se fasse trop remarquer à extorquer les pirates notoires._

 _Des bruits de pas entrant dans la crique attirèrent son attention. La jeune fille attrapa rapidement son bâton beaucoup trop grand pour elle qu'elle utilisait pour se défendre, sceptique. Si elle avait été repérée elle était fichue. Lorsqu'elle remarqua un petit corps et une chevelure rousse, elle soupira de soulagement et reposa son engin. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Seulement, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelques sanglots. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers le garçon qui se tenait debout face à l'eau, les poings serrés et les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Quelque part, son cœur en fut légèrement ébranlé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un pleuré. Ou qu'elle n'avait elle-même pleuré. Elle sortie de son embarcation pour s'approcher doucement du rouquin qui la remarqua et essuya ses larmes. Elle ramassa un cailloux sur son chemin et se plaça à côté de lui._

 _ **« Si tu viens pour te moquer de-**_

 _ **\- Ma mère me disait souvent que quand j'avais mal au cœur au point d'en pleurer je devais crier ou casser des objets. Mais comme on avait pas beaucoup de vaisselle je montais sur la petite colline de mon île et je criais ou alors je jetais des pierres à la mer. Si tu cris ici, avec l'écho les gens trouverons ta cachette, tu devrais jeter des cailloux comme si c'était des problèmes dont tu veux te débarrasser. »**_

 _Au début, elle cru qu'il allait lui crier dessus en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires, que ça ne la regardait pas. Ce qui aurait probablement été vrai. Mais il avait simplement laisser ses larmes dévaler ses joues avant de ramasser une quinzaine de petites pierres avant de les balancer dans l'eau. Tout cela dans le silence total. Entre-temps, elle s'était assise, le regardant faire, légèrement captivée. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il vint simplement s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

 _ **« Je m'appelle Kid.**_

 _ **\- Et moi Nami, enchantée Kid. »**_ _Les deux enfants se sourirent de bon cœur avant que le petit roux ne se lève et cours en direction de la sortie de la crique. Il se retourna cependant avant d'être complètement sortit pour lui adresser un grand sourire et de lui crier un « à demain ! »._ _Et bien, un jour ou deux de plus ne changeraient rien après tout._

 _Kid courait comme un dératé dans les rues de sa petite ville. Nami était introuvable. Il était pourtant allé à la crique, il avait longé le bord de la plage et même fait la colline mais elle demeurait introuvable. Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle était toujours présente au vu de la présence de la petite barque dans la crique. Pleine d'or qui plus est. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas pour la petite rouquine. En passant diverses rues, il entendit des cris transpercer le calme des rues. Cela l'alarma et il y courra comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il croisa au passage son ami qui le suivit sans en demander plus et ils se retrouvèrent en face d'une taverne où trois pirates semblaient encercler quelque chose. Kid, sans plus de cérémonie se précipita dans le tas pour découvrir une Nami, la joue enflée et l'arcade en sang. Il manqua de s'étouffer._

 _ **« Oye Nami ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**_ _La petite n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se fit envoyer valser contre un mur plus loin par l'un des ivrognes qui l'entourait._

 _ **\- Bouge de là gamin, c'est pas des choses qui te regardent.**_ _Les deux autres comparses éclatèrent de rires gras alors que Nami se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Killer jeta un coup d'œil à son presque frère avant de s'avancer vers la petite rouquine qui tremblait légèrement. Il tendit la main vers elle._

 _ **\- Viens là Nami, on rentre.**_ _La petite rouquine releva la tête, fixant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux du garçon face à elle. Kid s'approcha rapidement en époussetant ses vêtements pour tendre lui aussi la main vers la plus petite. Les trois hommes les regardèrent incertains avant que l'un d'eux n'attrape Killer par le col pour le soulever sous les yeux horrifiés de la rouquine. Kid souffla en mettant ses mains dans ses poches._

 _ **\- Je crois que vous avez pas bien compris les mô-**_ _Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, venant de se recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Killer qui se débarrassa bien rapidement de son emprise. Voyant que les deux autres commencèrent à s'activer, Kid ferma son poing, attirant à lui tout objet métalliques liquéfiant tous les adultes._

 _ **\- On a dit qu'on rentrait, vous êtes sourds les vieux ?**_ _Tonna-t-il d'une voix dure. Nami sursauta en sentant une prise sur sa taille. Elle se retrouva bien vite sur le dos de Killer, déjà en train de quitter le petit groupe. Kid ajouta une phrase qu'elle n'entendit pas avant qu'il ne les rejoigne, les mains derrière la tête. Un silence pesait entre eux jusqu'à ce que Kid prenne la parole._

 _ **\- Il est à eux l'or qu'il y a sur ton embarcation ? Au fait, celui qui te porte c'est mon pote, Killer.**_ _Questionna Kid._

 _ **\- En parti. Enchanté Killer. »**_

 _Le concerné hocha la tête en continuant son chemin, la petite rouquine installée sur son dos. Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement à leur petite maisonnée où les attendait déjà Kana, assise sur la table de la cuisine en train de tricoter un pull en laine. Son teint était balafre, attestant de sa maladie grandissante._

 _ **« Vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer les garçons ! Tu dois être Nami ? Kid m'a parlé de toit, allez venez, mangeons tant que c'est chaud. »**_

 _L'air qui glissait dans les cheveux des deux rouquins était agréable. Nami appréciait la vue dégageait qu'elle pouvait offrir et en profitait pour dessiner une carte. A ses côtés, Kid avait la tête posé sur son épaule et la regardait dessiner la carte calmement. C'était un moment relativement calme, chose rare entre ces deux là._

 _ **« Dit Nami… Pourquoi tu dois voler ?**_ _La concernée reposa doucement son crayon contre le sol alors qu'elle ferma son carnet à dessin. Nul doute qu'elle ne pourrait plus dessiner après cette conversation._

 _ **\- Toi tu voles parce que tu veux nourrir ta famille parce que l'argent fini dans les médicaments de ta mère… C'est une raison louable. Ça doit d'ailleurs être pour ça que les marchands ne te disent rien. Parce que, pour être honnête, tu es un piètre voleur Kid. Au fait ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi... Enfin, ce n'est rien... Simplement pour te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi.**_ _Elle rougit doucement avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui enfiler un petit collier avec son nom et le sien écrit sur une plaque en fer._ _ **Comme ça tu te souviendras de moi où que j'aille.**_ _Elle rigola à la fin de sa phrase alors que le concerné lui donna un coup de coude dans la côte, devenu rouge pivoine._

 _ **\- Mais moi je n'ai rien pour toi...**_ _Commença-t-il embarrassé._

 _ **\- Idiot, je ne te demande rien en retour.**_ _Elle rigola._

 _ **\- Tu vas t'en aller, n'est-ce pas ?**_ _Demanda-t-il doucement après quelques minutes de silence. Il le savait au plus profond de lui et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement._

 _ **\- Dit… Tu connais Cocoyashi ?**_ _Kid fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle changeait de sujet, mais haussa les épaules. Il se mit à réfléchir à la question, il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu le nom de cette île quelque part. Mais il ne faisait pas très attention aux informations qui ne l'intéressait pas. Nami rigola en le voyant chercher à se concentrer pour se rappeler._

 _ **\- C'est une île d'East Blue. Mon île. Elle est très belle tu sais, il y faisait bon vivre là-bas avant…**_ _Elle plaça sa main sur son épaule._ _ **Une bande de pirate se l'est maintenant appropriée. Et si je veux qu'ils nous libèrent, je dois payer une somme conséquente pour qu'ils disparaissent.**_ _Kid hocha la tête. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il avait entendu deux ancêtres de son village en parler les pirates d'Arlong avaient fait un massacre sur cette île. Ses yeux divaguèrent sur le bras que la petite rousse tentait de cacher._

 _ **\- Ce tatouage… Je me disais que tu étais jeune pour en avoir un. Maintenant je comprends.**_ _La gamine eut un sourire amer qu'il n'eut jamais vu sur son si beau visage jusqu'à présent._

 _ **\- Je hais les pirates.**_ _Souffla-t-elle._

 _ **\- On dira que ce sera mon cadeau pour toi. Je**_ _ **deviendrais un pour le tuer pour toi. Alors, attend moi.**_ _Surprise, elle se tourna furtivement vers le rouquin qui souriait immensément. Cette pureté lui toucha le cœur._

 _ **\- Très bien, je t'attendrais. »**_ _Il sourit à son tour et, sous l'impulsion du moment surement, il déposa ses lèvres contres celles de la petite fille qui se tenait face à lui._

 _Lorsque la première prime de Luffy au Chapeau de paille parut avec 30 millions de Berrys, sur le coup, il n'y fit pas réellement attention. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un guignol de plus qui avait réussi à se faire un nom sur Grand Line. Seulement, quand Killer avait pénétré sa chambre pour lui montrer le journal, s'il avait pu faire un meurtre, il l'aurait fait._

 _ **« Nous apprenons aujourd'hui que l'équipage d'Arlong qui siégeait l'île de Cocoyashi sur East Blue a été renversé par un certain Luffy au Chapeau de paille pour lequel s'élève alors une première prime de 30 millions de Berrys. […] Selon les habitants, ce pirate aurait attaqué le grand Arlong dans le but de délivrer l'île de sa navigatrice de son emprise et ainsi donc partir officiellement avec un nouveau membre dans son équipage, qui était alors la navigatrice de l'équipage des Hommes-Poissons [...] »**_

 _Sur le moment, il avait cru à un rêve, une blague. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas. Cet imbécile de pirate avait clairement rompu la promesse qu'il avait fait avec cette gamine qu'il n'arrivait à ôter de sa tête depuis ses douze ans. Et puis, il n'y avait aucuns doutes, il lui avait même volé la navigatrice qu'il rêvait avoir sur son bateau. Ce Luffy au Chapeau de Paille venait de déclencher la guerre entre eux sans même s'en rendre compte._

Eustass Kid se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit de grands coups sur sa porte. Il sentit ses yeux légèrement humides, ce qu'il effaça rapidement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Voilà la raison de ses insomnies, il ne voulait pas rêver de cela. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule et pesta. Neuf heures trente. Ils devraient probablement arriver sur l'île dans peu de temps. Killer pénétra dans la petite pièce et eut un sourire en voyant le couteau planté entre les deux yeux de Luffy.

 **« Encore ce rêve ?**

 **\- Toujours ce rêve.** **»** Dit-il en empoignant rêveusement son collier.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro aimait prendre le tour de garde entre deux et sept heures du matin. C'était devenu une habitude en fait, ce solitaire pouvait conserver son créneau puisque personne d'autre n'était preneur de toute façon. Et puis, pour lui qui aimait dormir à la belle étoile, c'était une aubaine.

Seulement, récemment, ce petit moment de tranquillité était légèrement perturbé par une certaine rouquine qui semblait faire de légères insomnies. Depuis qu'il connaissait Nami, Zoro n'avait entendu parlé de ce quelconque phénomène. Malgré tout cela semblait se répéter depuis le début de la semaine. Et si le bretteur n'était pas d'un naturel inquiet, il commençait cependant à se poser des questions.

D'accord, c'était plus que quelques questions. Il avait peut-être espionné ses faits et gestes ces deux derniers jours. Mais c'était parce qu'elle agissait bizarrement.

Tout d'abord, après le repas du soir, la rouquine passait une bonne heure dans la cuisine à discuter avec Sanji et Robin. Ensuite, une fois que la brune décidait d'aller se coucher, Nami la suivait pour en faire de même. Généralement, elle restait en moyenne une heure dans la chambre avant d'en sortir et de rejoindre la cuisine pour se préparer une tisane pour ensuite rejoindre la vigie et y rester jusqu'au petit matin pour se glisser dans son lit avant que l'archéologue ne se réveille. Un parfait scénario en soit, sauf que Zoro avait découvert le pot aux roses.

Comme tous les soirs, la rousse venait de rejoindre la vigie, mais ce soir là Zoro se décida à la rejoindre.

 **« Tu nous fais une insomnie ?** Déclara-t-il en pénétra dans la pièce emplit de ses outils d'entraînements. Sa voix ne laissa rien paraître de son inquiétude et il se plaça dos contre le mur non-loin de la navigatrice.

 **\- Il semblerait** , répondit-elle vaguement, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le bretteur fronça les sourcils, il se serait plutôt attendu à une remarque acerbe, voir mauvaise de sa part. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui répondre de la sorte. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle pour finalement s'installer à son tour sur la banquette qui longeait la grande baie-vitrée.

 **\- Elles durent depuis le début de la semaine Nami.** La rousse hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis se tourna doucement vers Zoro, ses cernes n'avait jamais autant été visible. Probablement à défaut de maquillage. La rouquine souffla sur la tasse qui contenait le breuvage qui était censé l'aider à s'endormir. **Tu as une tête affreuse** , ajouta-t-il, décrochant un rire tonitruant à son amie.

 **\- Tu as raison** , elle cessa de rire et encra ses yeux dans ceux de Zoro, **les rêves sont des choses terrifiantes, Zoro.** Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, avant de fermer doucement son unique œil et d'acquiescer. **Ils nous rappellent une réalité qu'on aurait souhaité oublier. »**

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur se rapprocha de la rouquine pour coller leur deux épaules ensemble. Elle ne broncha pas à l'attitude inhabituelle de l'homme et se laissa faire. Il l'attira doucement contre elle, de sorte à poser sa tête contre son torse pour finalement glisser son bras gauche autours de sa taille **. « Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi. »**

Et presque instantanément, comme si une sorte de formule magique venait de glisser à son oreille, les paupières de la navigatrice se laissa embarquer dans le monde des songes.

 _ **« Stupide gamine, lève toi.** Un coup la projeta hors du lit, la faisant s'écraser contre le carrelage froid de la petite pièce qui lui servait officiellement de chambre. Durement, elle se releva pour faire face à l'immense homme-poisson qui la regardait avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Terrifiant._

 _ **\- Bien, bien... Il semblerait que tu n'ai pas terminé la carte que je t'ai demandé.** Il lui envoya une gifle en plein visage qui la fit tomber une seconde fois à même le sol. Tremblante, elle porta sa main à sa joue, elle devrait s'être habituée maintenant. **Puisque tu comptes me désobéir on va faire comme ça... Tant que tu m'auras pas terminé cette foutue carte, tu seras interdite de revenir sur l'île.** Il l'empoigna par ses cheveux pour la soulever à son hauteur, **Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?** Elle hocha difficilement la tête alors qu'il eut un sourire sadique. Il la relâcha avant de quitter la pièce. **Prend tes affaires et casse toi d'ici avant que je m'énerve. »**_

 _La porte se claqua derrière son immense carrure, la laissant tremblante et larmoyante se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps à tenir de toutes façon, elle allait vite ramasser la somme requise pour libérer son village et elle-même par la même occasion._

 _Le voyage avait été long jusqu'à l'île. Pour plus de précision, elle avait décidé de se rendre directement sur la petite archipel. En plus, cela lui permettait d'échapper pour quelque temps au calvaire qu'elle vivait. Le seul bémol était qu'elle n'avait pas prévu assez de nourriture et cela faisait environ trois jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Bien heureusement, elle avait quelques berrys pour se payer un repas chaud. Elle avait tourné un moment pour trouver une cachette décente pour sa petite embarcation et avait trouvé une petite crique qui ferait probablement l'affaire. De toute façon, cela était pour une question de quelques jours._

 _La première chose qu'elle a fait en arrivant sur l'île fut bien de se remplir le ventre. En effet, le marché avait été un bon point pour la petite rouquine voleuse. C'était avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle avait réussi à se constituer une réserve de nourriture qui, cette fois ci, ferait largement affaire pour le trajet retour. Elle avait cependant réellement acheté son repas auprès d'une vielle femme qui vendait des portions d'Udon. Plat qu'elle adorait par dessus tout. Elle avait ensuite rejoint sa petite barque en passant par le port et en remarquant divers bateau de pirates notoires qui feraient probablement objet de cible dans les jours à venir._

 _En déambulant dans les rues de la petite ville le lendemain, Nami fut attirée par deux garçons qui courait dans les rues, riant à pleins poumons, coursés par deux adultes qui abandonnèrent bien vite. La rouquine les regarda interloquée et se rapprocha légèrement d'eux **. « Ce n'est vraiment plus de notre âge de courir comme ça n'est-ce pas chéri ?** Déclara la petite femme rondouillarde._

 _ **\- En effet, tu as raison... Mais il faut bien faire ça pour la forme. Sinon ces deux là se permettront tout et n'importe quoi ! »** La femme rigola en hocha la tête, faisant tout autant rire son mari. Nami tourna son attention vers les deux garçons qui filaient au bout de la rue et sourit en voyant la touffe rouge qu'elle avait croisée un jour plus tôt, coursée par un marchand._

 _Continuant sa marche, elle passa devant un pub bourré de monde. Elle reconnue là les pirates qu'elle avait aperçue sur le pont du navire en arrivant sur l'île, trois jours plus tôt. Elle eut un sourire en coin et fila à toute vitesse vers le port où elle découvrit, sans surprise, le bateau vide de monde. Trop confiants, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour pénétrer sur le bateau et embarquer le plus de trésors possible. Cependant, il fallut qu'en quittant avec son butin, elle tombe sur un des pirates et qu'elle le sème dans les rues de la ville._

 _En arrivant à son embarcation, elle soupira en se laissant tomber dessus. Elle ne pourrait pas rester ici encore longtemps, nul doute que les pirates qu'elle venait de voler partirait à sa recherche dans les plus bref délais._

 _Le lendemain matin, la petite rouquine faisait ses petites affaires sur sa barque planquée dans la crique semblant peu connue de l'île. Elle avait prévue de quitter l'île le lendemain pour ne pas risquer de se faire retrouver par les pirates qu'elle avait volés la veille, c'était trop dangereux._

 _Elle se fit surprendre pas des bruits de pas entrant dans la crique qui attirèrent son attention. La jeune fille attrapa rapidement son bâton beaucoup trop grand pour elle qu'elle utilisait pour se défendre, sceptique. Si elle avait été repérée elle était fichue. Lorsqu'elle remarqua un petit corps et une chevelure rousse, elle soupira de soulagement et reposa son engin. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Seulement, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelques sanglots. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers le garçon qui se tenait debout face à l'eau, les poings serrés et les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Quelque part, son cœur en fut légèrement ébranlé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un pleuré. Ou qu'elle n'avait elle-même pleuré. Elle sortie de son embarcation pour s'approcher doucement du rouquin qui la remarqua et essuya ses larmes. Elle ramassa un cailloux sur son chemin et se plaça à côté de lui._

 _ **« Si tu viens pour te moquer de-**_

 _ **\- Ma mère me disait souvent que quand j'avais mal au cœur au point d'en pleurer je devais crier ou casser des objets. Mais comme on avait pas beaucoup de vaisselle je montais sur la petite colline de mon île et je criais ou alors je jetais des pierres à la mer. Si tu cris ici, avec l'écho les gens trouverons ta cachette, tu devrais jeter des cailloux comme si c'était des problèmes dont tu veux te débarrasser. »**_

 _Au début, elle cru qu'il allait lui crier dessus en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires, que ça ne la regardait pas. Ce qui aurait probablement été vrai. Mais il avait simplement laisser ses larmes dévaler ses joues avant de ramasser une quinzaine de petites pierres avant de les balancer dans l'eau. Tout cela dans le silence total. Entre-temps, elle s'était assise, le regardant faire, légèrement captivée. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il vint simplement s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

 _ **« Je m'appelle Kid.**_

 _ **\- Et moi Nami, enchantée Kid. »** Les deux enfants se sourirent de bon cœur avant que le petit roux ne se lève et cours en direction de la sortie de la crique. Il se retourna cependant avant d'être complètement sortit pour lui adresser un grand sourire et de lui crier un **« à demain ! ».** Et bien, un jour ou deux de plus ne changeraient rien après tout._

 _La gamine courait avec Kid dans les rues de la ville, riant aux éclats. Les deux comparses avaient décidés de jouer ensemble aujourd'hui pour le dernier jour de la rouquine sur l'île. Le jeu consistant à voler le plus de chose et faire un festin d'au revoir avec Kana et Killer le soir même pour son départ. La gamine s'était rapidement attaché à ces trois drôles de personnages, lui rappelant le trio qu'elle formait avec Belmer et Nojiko, plus petite._

 _Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante depuis la mort de sa mère. Rencontrer ces deux garçons avait été une aubaine et maintenant qu'elle devait les quitter, l'idée en devenait insupportable pour elle. D'autant plus que elle et Kid avaient trouvés chez l'autre leur parfait double._

 _Pendant le repas, Kana regarda doucement Nami avant de lui sourire. **« Alors tu t'en va demain ?** Nami hocha la tête, tout en avalant le reste des aliments qu'elle avait dans la bouche. **Tu retournes sur cette île ? Pourquoi ne pas la fuir ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple pour une petite fille comme toi de rester dans un environnement sain ?** Kid tapa du poing sur la table, attirant le regard de tous. Nami lui jeta un regard reconnaissant._

 _ **\- Au fait ! Avec Killer on t'a fait le plein de provision pour la route, il ne faudrait pas que tu meurs bêtement, idiote.** Il lui tira la langue à la fin de sa phrase._

 _ **\- Comme si c'était possible imbécile, même dans cent ans je ne mourrait pas, juste pour te pourrir la vie ! »** L'éclat de rire de Killer surprit la tablée, ce qui entraîna un fou rire générale, apaisant la tension qui était apparue._

 _ **« Dans ce cas là, quand Kid et moi on deviendra des pirates, tu seras obligée de nous rejoindre !**_

 _ **\- Je déteste les pirates !**_

 _ **\- Mais nous,** repris Kid, **tu ne nous déteste pas, alors promet ! »** Nami eut un petit sourire contrit, et hocha la tête discrètement. Les deux garçons eurent de grands sourires._

 _ **« Alors c'est une promesse ! »**_

 _Nami fixait ébahit Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Sanji qui se dressaient face à elle, en chair et en os. Elle les avait pourtant abandonnés ! Alors qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles faisaient ici ?_

 _ **« Nami, on est venus te chercher !** Déclara tout sourire, Luffy._

 _ **\- Imbécile ! Je ne suis pas ta navigatrice, je vous ai dit de m'oublier ! De toute façon, même si je le voulais, ce serait impossible. »** Zoro eut un rictus mauvais alors que Sanji alluma sa cigarette et que Usopp tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler._

 _Le sourire idiot de Luffy alors qu'il annonçait qu'il n'avait qu'à butter Arlong lui soulagea le cœur. Elle aurait même pu en pleurer de joie, sur le moment. Cependant, une voix fluette hurla dans sa tête._

 _ **« On dira que c'est mon cadeau pour toi. Je deviendrais un pirate pour le tuer pour toi. Alors attend moi. »**_

 _Probablement que cette promesse n'était pas faite pour être tenue._

La rouquine se réveilla en sursaut, les bras qui l'entourait à son sommeil n'étaient plus là, mais une couverture la recouvrait pour empêcher le froid de ronger sa peau. En entendant que le pont était bruyant, Nami dévia son visage pour voir qu'il venait d'accoster sur une île. Elle sourit doucement, peut-être cela pourra lui changer les idées.


	3. Chapter 3

C'était de sa faute de toute façon. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'imaginer que cette belle bande d'abruti puisse lui changer les idées.

Surtout avec Trafalgar D. Law dans le lot. En soit, Nami n'avait plus aucunes animosités envers lui et ce, depuis un moment. Mais cela avait été rapidement remis en cause. À l'instant, pour dire vrai.

La journée avait pourtant bien démarré. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait rejoint son équipage sur le pont, sous l'œil bienveillant de Zoro. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé, celui là.

Sa proximité avec le bretteur avait tout d'abord surpris l'équipage, au vu de la relation qu'ils entretenaient avant leur deux ans de séparation. Mais cela c'était fait étrangement naturellement. Et puis, c'était lz faute de Zoro. Il s'était tout d'abord montré plus expressif avec elle, non sans mettre de côté leur relation conflictuelle, ce qui, bien entendu, l'avait encouragée à en faire de même. Elle n'était pas dans cœur après tout. Rapidement, ils étaient devenus complice.

 **« C'est la première fois que tu dors autant, Navigatrice-san.** Commença Robin, un léger sourire rassuré sur son visage. À ses côtés Zoro ferma son unique œil, signe d'approbation, alors que Nami fit un grand sourire à l'archéologue.

 **\- En effet, je manquais un peu de sommeil.** Elle marqua un temps de pause pour jeter un coup d'œil au loin, un sourire aux lèvres. **On arrive enfin.** Luffy fut soudainement prit d'un élan d'excitation suite au rappel de la rouquine, il l'attendait cette île. Sanji se rapprocha des deux femmes, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche.

 **\- Traffy nous a appelé. Il nous attend déjà sur l'île.** Il marqua un arrêt, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, montrant sa réflexion.

 **\- Sanji ?** L'appela la navigatrice. Il releva un regard sérieux vers elle, ce qui la surprit.

 **\- Je pense qu'il va falloir faire attention à ce type. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache un truc. »** Il avait modéré le ton de sa voix oour ne pas alarmer les autres. Zoro plaça immédiatement sa main sur ses sabres, signe qu'il était prêt à tout. Robin et Nami se jetèrent un léger coup d'œil, rassurée de ne pas être les seules à l'avoir remarqué. Le cuisinier jeta un coup d'œil à la brune et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux autres.

 **« Je ne la sens pas cette île, on va encore s'attirer des problèmes.** Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers le bretteur pour savoir qu'il devait aborder son fameux sourire en coin. **À ton avis, commença-t-elle, lequel de nous va causer des problèmes cette fois ?**

 **\- Chopper peut-être ? Ou Usopp...** Nami rit simplement en réponse, elle savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

 **\- Si il faut, ce sera moi.** Zoro rit franchement cette fois, **Quoique... Il faudrait qu'il y ait une tierce personne pour que cela arrive.**

 **\- Chose qui n'arrivera pas puisque Arlong ne peut plus te poser de problèmes. »** Elle hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Zoro s'étira rapidement en lâchant un petit bruit qui la fit rire. Elle espérait que rien ne leur arriverait cette fois.

Elle avait eu tord d'espérer, définitivement. Après tout, elle avait un équipage de chats noirs, la chance n'était pas compatible avec eux.

En arrivant près de l'île, cherchant le sous-marin de Trafalgar, Usopp avait lâché un juron qui avait interpelé tout l'équipage. Ce n'était pas son genre de jurer, après tout. La longue vue encore collé à son œil, le cannonier lorgnait la côte d'un regard insuiet.

 **« Un problème, Usopp ?** S'insurgea Chopper.

 **\- Un gros même... »** Dit-il, son teint devenant de plus en plus blème.

Trop Impatiente, Nami s'approcha à grande enjambées du brun pour saisir la longue vue avant d'observer à son tour là côte. Elle jura à son tour.

 **« Ok, pas de panique Usopp. Il y a forcément une raison à cela.** Traffy avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour cela, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas. Le reste de l'équipage les regardèrent, interrogés. La situation leur échappait. Le canonnier souffla d'angoisse.

 **\- Le bateau d'Eustass Kid se trouve au même endroit que celui de Traffy. »**

Un blanc s'instaura entre tous les membres de l'équipage avant que Luffy n'éclate d'un rire clair et sonore, faisant grincer des dents la navigatrice. Sanji et Zoro se jetèrent un regard entendu alors que l'archéologue afficha un sourire. Brook et Chopper eux, semblaient au bord de la crise cardiaque sous le rire bruyant de Francky.

Ils étaient arrivés bien trop vite sur la côte au goût de Nami. Ils amarèrent leur navire non-loin de celui d'Eustass sur lequel se tenait déjà Law, semblant les attendre. La rouquine soupira bruyamment.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Plaça Sanji entre deux taffes. **On rejoint le bateau d'Eustass ? »**

À cette phrase, Luffy sourit joyeusement et s'apprêta à descendre du navire. Nami passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

 **« Allez-y, moi je reste ici.** Tous tournèrent rapidement la tête vers elle, sidérés.

 **\- T'as les chocottes ?** Dit Usopp, malicieusement, ayant ses jambes déjà tremblantes.

 **\- Quelque chose comme ça, sûrement. »** Dit-elle, l'air détaché. Il fronça les sourcils alors qur son regard fut attiré par Zoro sui fixait étrangement la navigatrice.

Finalement, il avait été décidé que Luffy, Sanji, Robin et Usopp, contre son gré, rejoigne les autres pirates. Nami ayant décrété que sans la patiente Robin, cela pourrait rapidement mal tourner avec le caractère légendaire de Kid.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir que seulement quatre membres des mugiwaras n'aient daigné se pointer sur son bateau. Comme il s'y attendait, Nami n'avait pas fait l'effort de se déplacer. Un sourire carnassier se placarda cependant sur son visage alors que Law roula des yeux.

 **« Oye Traffy, c'est quoi cette histoire encore ?** Souffla, bien énervé, le cuisinier. Robin positionna sa main sur son épaule alors que le rire gras du capitaine roux retentit.

 **\- Cook-san, souffla Robin, calme toi, s'énerver ne mènera à rien. »**

Luffy à leur côté rigola joyeusement, les mains plaquées sur ses hanches. Usopp se cachant derrière lui tentant vainement de lui faire comprendre la dangerosité du rouquin.

La tête appuyé contre sa paume, le chirurgien de la mort soupira. Même si on venait de lui adresser la parole, personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il avait l'habitude, les Mugiwaras étaient comme ça. Cependant, la condition de Kid l'inquiétait, il voyait bien le regard malicieux qui brillait dans ses pupilles. Son second semblait, malgré son masque, lui aussi fixer les nouveaux arrivants.

 **« Tiens tiens, votre rouquine s'est débinée apparemment... Intéressant. »** Avait déclaré la voix impétueuse du rouquin, semblant s'amuser de la situation. Il sourit d'autant plus en voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention de tous les membres de son équipage. Les futurs événements allaient le ravir au plus au point.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma navigatrice, tête de choux ?** Demanda innocemment Luffy, la tête se penchant légèrement sur le côté. Usopp retint un fou rire lorsqu'il vit la veine de la tempe du roux sur le point d'exploser.

 **\- Comment tu m'as appelé, Chapeau de paille ?** Sa question sonnait comme une menace, ce que Luffy ne comprit pas.

 **\- Bah tête de... Umpf. »** Law jeta un regard reconnaissant au long nez, douteux de ce qui aurait pu se passer ensuite. Sanji jeta sa cigarette, un regard féroce porté sur le rouquin.

 **« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé,** le chirurgien fut assaillit de regards assassins, **on va pouvoir procéder au sujet principal.** Tous se détendirent et l'ecoutèrent. **Je propose une alliance entre nos trois équipages. »** Un silence de mort s'en suivit coupé par le rire naïf du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Sanji se prit la tête dans ses mains, ça promettait.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle avait piqué une crise, litérallement. Cela avait surprit tous son équipage, mais elle l'avait fait. Sans penser une seule seconde à ce qu'ils pourraient penser, ou même imaginer. Usopp aurait sûrement dit qu'elle ressemblait à une hystérique à ce moment là, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était hors de question. Elle avait posé ses yeux emplis de fureur sur son capitaine, qui en fut certainement déstabilisé.

 **« Écoute moi bien Luffy, si tu acceptes cette alliance, ne compte même pas sur moi pendant toute sa durée.** Et elle avait pénétrée dans son bureau non sans claquer la porte. C'était alors, lessivés, que les membres se regardaient tous, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux des autres. Surtout dans ceux de Zoro.

 **\- Ne me demandez pas, j'sais pas plus ce qu'il se passe que vous. »** Robin avait pu sentir une légère pointe d'amertume dans ses propos avant qu'il ne disparaisse vers la vigie. Le cadrant affichant midi, Sanji se décida à préparer le repas.

Nami jeta un coup d'œil sur le pont. Personne n'y était présent, elle le savait, tous étaient en train de prendre leur repas dans la cuisine. Elle avait décidé de ne pas y assister, les nerfs encore trop à vif pour en faire subir les conséquences à ses amis. C'est pourquoi, discrètement, elle quitta le navire pour rejoindre le sous-marin de Trafalgar, bien décidée à avoir des réponses.

Sur le pont de son navire, Eustass eut un grand sourire en voyant la rouquine quitter son navire semblant, ma foi, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il était fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit auprès d'elle. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Cependant, sa joie fut vite stoppée lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers l'équipage de son ennemi juré. Si elle évitait la confrontation avec lui, il allait la chercher encore plus. Il n'y avait pas plus obstiné que lui de toute façon.

Law fut étonné de voir la navigatrice du Chapeau de Paille se diriger à grande enjambées vers lui, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas vu le matin même sur le pont du navire d'Eustass.

 **« Nami-ya ? Il y a un problème ?** Questionna-t-il, en voyant la rouquine des plus énervée. Bepo s'approcha doucement, prêt à intervenir si la rouquine sortait de ses gonds.

 **\- J'espère juste que c'est une mauvaise blague, Trafalgar. »**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux alors que les membres de l'équipage du Heart Pirate décidèrent de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils se sentaient souvent de trop, lors de telles conversations. Surtout que là, la furie de la rousse serait probablement compliqué à gérer. Le capitaine soupira, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

 **« Disons que c'est plutôt une bonne opportunité. »**

Il se doutait que vu l'état dans lequel elle était, de long discours ne changeraient pas tellement son optique. Autant la prendre avec des pincettes, c'était la chose la plus prudente à faire selon lui. De toute façon, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire adhérer les Mugiwaras à l'alliance si Nami n'était pas partante. Les prises de décisions stratégiques lui revenait toujours. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait impressionner chez la rouquine, lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. C'était elle qui gérait presque tout, et personne ne s'opposait à elle, étant donné qu'elle détenait la parfaite confiance de tout l'équipage.

 **« Vous êtes ennemis jurés. Ce type est clairement ingérable, c'est même à cause de son foutu caractère que son alliance avec Scratchmen Apoo et Hawkins a été suspendue. Je ne veux pas d'un gars comme ça en alliance, Law.**

 **\- Je le sais très bien, Nami-ya. Mais réfléchit y bien, cela ne peut être que bénéfique tu sais. Surtout que nous visons tous Kaido. »**

A cette réplique, la rousse ne pu qu'acquiescer. Seulement, elle ne changerait clairement pas d'avis. Il était hors de question de conclure une alliance avec Eustass Kid. Autant pour son propre bien à elle, mais aussi à celui de ses camarades. Elle n'était pas certaine que le consentement de Kid à cette alliance ne soit pas vicié par son envie de vengeance contre elle. Elle ne voulait clairement pas prendre le risque de mettre son équipage en danger pour une alliance pareille.

 **« De toute façon, à nos deux équipages,** commença-t-elle, **nos chances de battre Kaido sont de 30 % n'est-ce pas ?** Le chirurgien de la mort hocha la tête. **Alors, si on prend en compte cet imbécile de Kid là dedans, statistiquement parlant, les chances se réduisent à cause de son QI d'homme des caverne.** Law eut un léger sourire que la rousse remarqua bien. **Donc, si j'en crois ma théorie, on n'aura plus que 19 % de chance d'atteindre notre but. Ceci dit, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire que cette alliance est impossible à réaliser et que donc, on oublie l'équipage de Kid. Voilà, c'est conclut. »**

Elle se leva précipitamment, alors que Law eut un léger rire. Une première, s'était dit Nami. Seulement, la prise qu'elle sentit sur son poignet lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Soupirant, elle se réinstalla face au brun, légèrement découragée. Les deux reprirent leur sérieux, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

 **« Plus sérieusement, Nami-ya,** commença-t-il, **réfléchit-y bien. Kaido est un Younko, au même titre que Big Mom ou Shanks le Roux. Souviens-toi bien comment ton capitaine a eut du mal à seulement battre Charlotte Katakuri.** Son cœur se serra légèrement à cette pensée. **Kaido est encore quelques niveaux au-dessus. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, pour le moment, il lui est, et à nous aussi d'ailleurs, impossible d'espérer gagner. De nouveaux alliés ne serraient pas de trop, tu ne penses pas ? Autant pour le bien de tes amis que pour le tien. »**

Les mains qu'elle avait préalablement positionnées sur ses cuisses se serrèrent douloureusement en poings. Elle le savait, il avait raison. Mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée que Kid ne les trahissent – ce qui, avouons le, est très fortement probable – pour une simple vengeance contre elle.

 **« Je ne sais pas quelles raisons t'empêchent d'approuver cette alliance, Nami-ya,** commença Law, **je me doute bien que cela a un rapport avec ce gars, mais pense-y sérieusement. Cette alliance dépend de toi à présent, ton équipage n'acceptera jamais sans ton accord, tu le sais mieux que personne. »**

La rouquine hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de se lever, jetant un léger regard à Law et à Bepo – qui avait réapparut au cours de la conversation. Puis elle se décida à quitter le sous-marin pour partir marcher le long de la plage. Les propos de Law l'avait fait réfléchir, c'était indéniable. Il avait raison sur la majorité des points, mais la boule coincée dans sa gorge lui indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle commette cette erreur. Depuis qu'elle avait connu Kid enfant, ils avaient tous les deux grandit, et le roux avait prit un chemin qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement.

 _L'enfant rousse courait dans les rues de la petite ville portuaire, à la recherche de Kid et Killer qui devaient se trouver non-loin selon les dires de leur mère adoptive. Elle les trouva rapidement au stand d'udon où elle avait prit son premier repas à son arrivée sur la petite île. En la voyant arriver, Killer se décala d'un fauteuil avant de tapoter la place entre lui et le roux. La petite fille se précipita entre les deux._

 _La vendeuse, en voyant la petite rouquine s'installer, sourit doucement avant de lui tendre une portion préalablement préparée sous la demande des deux garçons._

 _ **« Alors, ton séjour sur cette île se passe bien ?** Demanda-t-elle, la petite fille hocha vigoureusement la tête. La marchande sourit doucement, **je vois, tant mieux alors. »**_

 _Kid lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de tourner son attention sur la petite rouquine qui avalait son plat à une vitesse hallucinante. Killer se moquait d'ailleurs gentiment d'elle, sous le regard doux de l'adulte. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, les deux garçons réglèrent la note ce qui fit rire la gentille femme. Au moment de partir, Nami fut captivée par une chose qu'elle vit au fond de la bicoque._

 _ **« Dites madame, c'est quoi cet objet noir là-bas ?** La quinquagénaire sourit. Alors que Kid explosa de rire. _

_**\- C'est un appareil photo, idiote ! »** En voyant la confusion dans les yeux de la petite rousse, Killer eut un petite sourire et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de l'adulte, profitant du fait que les deux autres se chamaillaient._

 _Entre temps, la vendeuse interpella les trois enfants qui se tournèrent simultanément vers elle. Lorsque Nami vit le gros appareil noir face au visage de la vieille femme, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sursauta en sentant les deux garçons enlacer ses épaules. Elle tourna son visage vers Killer, incertaine._

 _ **« Sourit, Nami ! »**_

 _Elle écoutait toujours Killer. Alors elle se tourna vers la marchande et sourit, tout comme les deux autres garçon. Le « clic » significatif de la prise de photo retentit en même temps que le flash se déclencha, surprenant Nami. Le petit papier imprimant la photo sortit rapidement de l'appareil alors que la marchande posa l'appareil en saisissant la photo, l'agitant pour faire ressortir les couleurs. Une fois que cela fut net, elle tendit le petit papier photo à la rousse qui eut les yeux brillant en voyant leur image se refléter sur le papier._

 _ **« C'est magique,** souffla-t-elle, émerveillée. _

_**\- Idiote. »** Articula Kid, un grand sourire placardé sur son visage en voyant la rouquine avec un si grand sourire._

Elle revint rapidement à elle, en sentant une présence dans son dos. Saisissant rapidement son climat tact, elle se retourna et fit face à Zoro. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle avait eut un peu peur sur le coup.

 **« Dit le quand tu es là, imbécile. Tu m'as fait peur.** Zoro eut un léger sourire, et se gratta légèrement la nuque.

 **\- On s'est un peu inquiétés quand on a vu que t'étais plus dans ton bureau, idiote. Prévient nous la prochaine fois. »**

Nami hocha doucement la tête avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers lui, et qu'ils partent en direction du Sunny. Mais c'était trop beau pour qu'elle ne croise pas une personne indésirable. Surtout quand celle-ci est Eustass Kid, et qu'il est décidé à faire face à la navigatrice. À sa suite, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir un Killer exaspéré.

 **« Je vois que la trouillarde que t'es a quand même décidé de pointer le bout de son nez.** Dit-il, un sourire narquois placardé sur ses lèvres. Zoro plaça ses mains sur ses sabres, prêt à dégainer.

 **\- Ravie de te voir aussi Kid, Killer. »** Elle baissa légèrement sa tête en signe de salutation pour le blond et les dépassa, peu envieuse de rester avec le pirate fou. Il la retint cependant par le poignet, faisant dégainer la lame de Zoro qui se logea le long de sa carotide. La lame du pirate blond en fit de même sur le bretteur. Une légère angoisse prit la rouquine.

 **« Très bien les chatons, on se calme maintenant.** Les trois sursautèrent au ton employé. **Kid, tu vas virer ta sale main de mon poignet et Zoro tu vas ranger ton putain de sabre.** Aucuns ne bougèrent. **Maintenant. »**

Kid relâcha son emprise sur la jolie navigatrice alors que Zoro rangea son sabre, fusillant du regard Killer qui avait lui aussi ranger son arme, à peine Nami avait prononcé sa première phrase. Lorsqu'elle fut libérée, Nami saisit son poignet dans sa main, le massant légèrement. Killer fit reculer son capitaine à bonne distance, les deux partis se faisant front.

 **« À ta place, stupide Eustass, je me tiendrais tranquille. Si cette alliance se fait, ce sera parce que j'aurais donné mon accord. C'est clair ?** Son regard noir le fit légèrement tressaillir, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Killer eut un sourire moqueur.

 **\- Tu t'crois toujours autant supérieure qu'à l'époque, vieille femme.** Une veine apparue sur sa tempe, **À cette allure là, tu vas finir vieille fille, fait attention. »**

D'accord, le rire que Zoro laissa échapper était totalement involontaire. Mais bon, il fallait le comprendre aussi. La situation était bien cocasse, et le regard complice que lui avait adressé le roux lui avait fait tomber ses barrières de défense. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Comprenant bien rapidement ce qui se tramait dans les esprits des deux hommes, Nami grogna avant de leur envoyer à tous deux un coup de poing sur le sommet de leur crâne, les assommants net. Ok, peut-être qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Killer eut un sourire moqueur derrière son masque.

 **« Soyez heureux d'être encore en vie, bande d'abrutis. »**


End file.
